A mobile terminal includes all types of devices provided with a battery and a display unit and carried by a user. The devices are configured to output information to the flexible display unit using power supplied from the battery. The mobile terminal includes a device for recording and playing moving images, a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), etc., which includes a notebook, a mobile phone, glasses, a watch, a game console, etc.
Such a mobile terminal has become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminal s have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Such a mobile terminal is being evolved to have various designs. In order to satisfy a user's needs for more novel and various designs, efforts are ongoing to develop the mobile terminal of a newer type. The newer type includes structural changes and improvements to use the mobile terminal more conveniently. One of such structural changes and improvements is a mobile terminal including at least part of a display unit that can be bent or folded. In such mobile terminal, a user-friendly interface using such bending characteristic is needed.
For a mobile terminal which is bent or folded, a complicated structure for providing a dynamic power or transferring an external force is required. In this case, problems occur in that appearance of the mobile terminal is complicated or a thickness of the mobile terminal becomes thick.